


Happy New Year

by HaveNoName



Series: Prompts And Small Shots（Brucenat） [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveNoName/pseuds/HaveNoName
Summary: 跨年小甜饼





	Happy New Year

圣诞节的时候大家都有些事情，分散在各地，到了跨年这一天却都空了下来，于是Tony索性把他们都聚集到了复仇者大楼，说是连着跨年再过一次圣诞，不过什么节日到了Tony Stark手上，都没什么区别，只要有酒，有狂欢就行。

Bruce站在落地窗前，Tony在他身后指挥着笨笨布置大厅，Thor正给Steve看他从阿斯加德带来的酒，阿斯加德虽然没有这些节日，但Thor也不会错过Tony的派对。厨房里更加热闹，Wanda一个人跑来跑去，既要阻止Vision往奶油浓汤里加辣椒粉，又要防着Clint偷吃她好不容易做出来的小甜饼，那是要留给Natasha的。幸好还有Sam帮着她，拿着本书站在一边研究Tony想吃的甜甜圈。

Bruce看着落地窗里映出的人影，脸上带着微笑，窗外是灯火通明的纽约城，今夜是一年的最后一天，各色霓虹灯在街巷间流淌，有情侣手拉着手走在街上，女孩儿用一条围巾把两个人围在一起。

他的手机响了起来，他从口袋里拿出手机，看见上面的名字，笑了。

“Nat。”他看着街边那对走远了的情侣，接通了电话。

她带着歉意的声音从电话里传来：“出了点小意外，我还在洛杉矶，今天晚上可能回不去了。”

女孩儿不知看见了什么，拉着男孩跑了起来，彻底消失在了他的视线中。他脸上的表情有些失落：“没关系。小心些。”

“好。”她说，“别担心。”然后挂断了电话。

他把手机放回口袋里，看着有些失落地窗外愣了愣神。

他告诉他们Natasha回不来了，Wanda很是失望，但好歹终于把小甜饼都给了Clint。

接下来的几个小时，他都只是心不在焉地看着他们玩笑。

他忽然瞥见有道黑影从窗外掠过，然后JARVIS的声音响了起来：“Sir，有架昆式战机降落了。”

他笑了笑，站起身，看了Tony一眼：“我去看看。”

Tony了然地点点头。

他走出电梯，便看见一架昆式战机停在停机坪上。

“我还以为你在洛杉矶？”他看着从昆式战机里走出来的人，手插在口袋里，似笑非笑地看着Natasha。

“嗯……”她憋着笑，朝他走来，搂上他的胳膊。

“你骗我。”他不为所动。

“我把这叫做一个‘惊喜’。”她嬉皮笑脸地伸出手环上他的腰，下巴抵在他胸口，抬头看着他。

他终于忍不住笑了，把手从口袋里伸出来，抱了抱她。

“下去吧。”他松开她，“大家都在大厅里。”

他拉起她的手，准备朝电梯走去，但是她却拉住了他。她笑着摇了摇头：“不下去，在这儿待一会儿，我带了酒。”

“好。”他说。

于是他们在停机坪旁边坐下来，看着脚下灯火流淌的纽约城。她从昆式战机里拿出一瓶伏特加和两个杯子，倒了两杯酒，一杯递给他，一杯和酒瓶一起放在腿边。他也把酒杯放在腿边，摘下脖子上的围巾，把他们两个围在一起。有什么东西从天空飘落下来，她伸手去接，是一片雪花。

“下雪了。”她笑得开心，他忍不住吻了吻她的脸颊。

她把头靠在他的肩膀上，喝完的酒杯放在一边。雪花纷纷扬扬地从夜空中落下来，落到街道上，便化了。他靠着她的脑袋，觉得很温暖。

新年的钟声响了起来，一声声，敲过了十二下。

“新年好呀，博士。”Natasha抬起头来，笑意盈盈地看着他。远处传来人群的欢呼，焰火在夜空中绽开，照亮了她的脸庞，她的眼睛亮亮的，眼里是他的倒影。

他笑着吻上她的唇，唇齿之间吐出的话语虽然模糊，但她听得清楚。

他说：“新年好。”


End file.
